


Take It

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, alpha curtis, dark curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: The front end was done with you, they throw you to the tail section, Curtis claims you as his own.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader, curtis everett/female reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Take It

It...was bad. **  
**

The front section no longer could stand you up there. Wilford only gave you nasty looks, hearing the things out of your mouth….saying how you felt bad for the tail rats and it wasn’t right how they were treated.

Well, that hadn’t done you any favors, but you weren’t sorry you said them.

You were only sorry that you didn’t say something sooner.

It didn’t matter...you were being banished to the tail section, and frankly, you were terrified once back there, you would be killed.

Being an omega or not, you didn’t think that was going to save your ass, all you could hope for was a quick death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course death is not what you get, what you get is thrown into the tail section and abandoned by the guards, what you get is the alpha in charge back here slowly coming forward from the sea of people to size you up, his gaze hard and cold.

You’ve heard of him of course, plenty of people have heard of Curtis Everett and he was as much handsome as he was scary, his alpha scent was strong and powerful and you know if he wishes to right now, he can kill you many ways.

Instead he finally reaches down and yanks you up by your bicep and drags you off with him, his people catcalling and cheering behind him like he just got the best prize, and you wonder if there are worse things than death after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Strip.”

Your eyes widen and you shake your head no.

 **“I said strip little girl, you don’t tell me no.”** His alpha voice washes over you in waves and your omega hind brain whines in need and you obey, resisting alpha voice was impossible, he knew it and so did you.

You strip and stand before him shivering, he nods circling you, “Very nice, very pretty, so soft.” His voice sweet and hushed luring you in.

His hands fall to your shoulders, he’s tall enough to make you feel small under his hands and his gaze, **“Present for me omega.”**

You gasp softly and obey kneeling down on his bunk and getting onto all fours, you present perfectly for him, you’ve never done this before, but you must be doing it right, because he growls pleased and his scent grows in arousal, “Perfect.”

You listen to clothes being taken off and dropped to the floor, it’s freezing and you start shivering again, partly in fear, you didn’t want this, but if it was down to death or this….you would take this every time.

You whimper when his warm hands grip your hips from behind, **“Relax little omega, shhhh.”**

But of course you can’t, you’re still a virgin, untouched by anyone but this alpha and you’re scared it’s going to hurt, your scent must start to clue him in on this, he drapes himself over your back, you would be a lair if you said it didn’t feel nice, “I’m not a monster, i’ll make it feel good.”

You open your mouth, you have to say it….what would he think of you then though? “I’m...i’ve never done this before.” You whisper ashamed, not understanding why you care how he feels on it and yet....you do.

Women your age were not virgins still, it just wasn’t done, not on this train, and yet...here you were.

“Never?” He ask in shock, his scent only grows more heated at the very idea.

“Never.” You reply embarrassed, head hanging down.

His pleased growl that follows is so loud, deep and pleased, it sends tingles down your spine, “Oh sweet little omega, i’m going to take such good care of you, **don’t be scared of me, i’m going to have you, but I want you to feel good too.”**

You whimper and nod, what else can you do. He knows it too, he lines his cock up with your pussy and starts pushing in very slowly, his hands start playing with your little breast, pinching the nipples, he’s not gentle about it, you cry out in shock at how good it feels, “Oh you like that little girl?”

“Yes….yes alpha.”

“Mmmm I knew you would.” He mumbles into your neck, licking over your clean skin.

He keeps going and it feels like he’s going to split you in two, his cock was so large, you cry out more and more, you don’t know if you can do this, it’s too much, **“Hush omega, take it, I know you can.”**

The words fit over you like a warm blanket and you obey, relaxing your body and letting him sink home into you deeply, when he starts fucking you, he starts out slow, and by the time his knot is ready to pop he’s fucking into you so hard, you scream out over and over again, as your body tingles from pleasure so intense, you don’t know what to do with it.

When he knots you, he growls loudly, before leaning down and biting right over your scent glands.

You scream for a different reason now as the high from the bite sinks into your bones, into your very mind, he bonded you, he mated you and made you his and you cry over come with emotion it’s just to much, all of it is to much.

He pulls you both onto your sides and spoons you, laying a scratchy blanket over you both, “I told you omega, i’ll take care of you, you just have to do what I tell you too.”

You shiver in his arms and he holds you close like a lover, abit a possessive, controlling one, but….it’s better then death.


End file.
